So Alone
by Dont Die In My Dreams
Summary: El dolor yendo de un lado a otro cual niño desesperado ... *OneShot*


**Hey¡, ¿Como estan?.**

**Les traigo un pequeño One-Shot de mi segundo mas amado OTP 3**

**Espero les guste, el titulo es "So Alone" porque escuchaba esa canción mientras lo escribía al igual que "Muriendo", es muy pequeño pero espero le entiendan :D**

**Ya entre pasado mañana y mañana subiré Actu de "Love in the Air", aun me faltan dos parejas por escribir. aaahhh¡.**

**Pdtt: Dejo mi cuenta donde roleo a Craig, por si alguien quiero un roleo Homo(?. . ?id=100008818513476&fref=ts vivan los bi-curiosos¡(? **

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Atone <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-So alone- <span>_**

El dolor se asoma canturreando como una niña pequeña, gritando "estoy aquí".

Despierta. Abre los ojos azulados.

De a poco levantándose de la cama sin ganas. Revolviendo los teñidos cabellos.

Es muy poca la luz que entra de la ventana.

Sin molestarse, se para en dirección al espejo yaciente frente.

Los claros ojos observan detalladamente cada rasgo del rostro propio. Pasa su dedo índice por encima de sus ojeras que se han tornado algo rojizas, efecto de los llantos anteriores.

El suspiro sin querer sale de los pálidos labios rompiendo el silencio de la oscura habitación.

Abriendo lentamente el cajón saca su paquete de cigarros.

Vestido únicamente con sus bóxers y una playera negra.

Mira más de cerca por el ventanal. El día está nublado.

La nostalgia corre a prisa sobre el.

Hace cinco años desde que el "crew" de los gótico se había separado, cuando el tenia aun catorce de edad.

Henrietta fue obligada a estudiar en Francia. Georgie, bueno no volvió a saber nada de él desde que escucho de otras bocas que los padres del pequeño le habían tirado en adopción.

Ethan, aun conseguía tener contacto con el mayor del grupo.

Empezara a nevar pronto.

Que desfortunio. La nieve siempre le recuerda cuan incorrespondido es.

EL móvil se prende y apaga, dando señal a un nuevo mensaje recibido.

_-"Ha pasado tiempo"-_ se puede leer en el asunto. _–"Ethan"-_ remitente.

El contenido _-"Viejo, necesitamos hablar, es importante"-_ a pesar de corto de palabras e información, sabe perfectamente a que se refiere. Curly quiere que se reúnan frente el cementerio antes del anochecer, como solían.

Nervioso contesta con un _-"Esta bien, nos vemos más tarde"-_. Y eso es todo.

Mira una última vez el exterior antes de volver a sentarse en cama. Se frota la cara. Casi podría empezar a llorar nuevamente.

Inhala y exhala un par de veces.

El nudo que minutos atrás se formo en su garganta desparece.

Tiene miedo.

Desde que llego a Park no hacía más que pasarla solo.

El cambio mas drástico en su vida fue conocer a Ethan, inocencia pura brotaba de ellos. Doce años de ser amigos.

En esos tiempos cuando pequeños, el más alto le obsequiaba a Dylan rosas azules cada que lo veía de ánimo bajo, más de lo que se suponía.

Era verano pero aun así la nieve no paraba de brotar.

El florecimiento de una nueva sensación.

A partir de que ingresaron a sexto grado el azabache comenzó a hacerse de novias que aunque no le llamaran la atención, estaba con ellas por simple curiosidad a pesar de que nunca duraba más de una semana con ellas.

A acepción de Red Tucker, que con ella paso tres años enteros en un noviazgo, uno enfermizo y conformista a su parecer. Pero. Aun así parecía que a Ethan realmente le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y que la quería mucho.

Lo que más lo lastimo fue que al empezar a salir con ella, las rosas dejaron de llegar.-

Pasadas las siete de la tarde se decidió a salir.

El cementerio no queda lejos. Se encamina a pasos lentos. Aun no oscurece del todo.

La incesante ansiedad regresa.

Su garganta se cierra. Rogando a dioses inexistentes que nada salga mal.

A unos metros puede divisar al gótico líder sentado en la banqueta de asfalto, con cigarro en mano.

Toma aire.

— Hey —

Los ojos marrones se enfocan en los azules.

Siente una aguda desesperación cuando Curly se levanta y se acerca sin despegar la vista.

Mariposas se remueven en su estomago, su mente se ahoga.

—Has estado muy distante — suelta sin siquiera haberle saludado.

—¿eso crees? —

— Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha pasado? —

La ronca voz del azabache es tan monótona como siempre.

Se acomoda la cabellera teñida. En un impulso responde con sinceridad, sinceridad que no era necesaria.

—Oh nada nuevo, solo que eh estado enamorado de mi mejor amigo durante los últimos doce años —

La expresión neutral no cambia y eso le molesta un poco.

Siguen pasando los minutos y ninguno habla.

La mirada inexpresiva sigue penetrante a los ojos azules.

— Me voy —

La decepción arrasa al darse cuenta que ha llegado a su departamento.

¿Podrá ser el final?, ¿Lo arruino todo?

Sin comer nada se ha deshecho de él molesto exceso de ropa invernal.

Remordimiento.

El despertador suena.

Removiéndose molestamente bajo las cobijas lo apaga.

Una vez más el ardor en sus ojos rojos.

El sonido del timbre causa un eco sordo.

Se rasca la cabeza y se da por arreglar un poco su aspecto.

Va a pasos pesados.

Remueve el picaporte y deja abrir la puerta entera.

La figura esbelta de Ethan yace frente a él.

_Extendiendo en su mano una rosa azul…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Reviews?<em>**


End file.
